endofanempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Player Characters
Your character's attitude toward the dragonborn empire, once it is no more, is going to have a big impact on inter-party relations. When Joe first asked me about that, I said that the characters should be between 51-100 on a 100 point scale, where 100 is Vladimir Lenin. But, I don't think that's right. All the Tories didn't disappear after the American revolution., they found a way to get along in the new political reality. Loual Cinder (Chris) Age: 18; Height: 5’10; Weight: 164.4lbs; Skin: Naturally light but tanned from prolonged exposure; Hair: Light Brown; Eyes: Hazel; Build: Lean, Muscular Occupation: Lou is an Seaman Class 4E In the Protectorate Navy. Three months ago, he was accepted into the Long Sail Unit, a division of the Navy tasked with finding, exploring, and mapping new island’s for the Protectorate’s expansion. Personality: Polite, Driven, Socially Naive, Hard working, Loyal, Inquisitive, Frugal Family: Lou has a mother, father, and three younger sister who live in town. Lou’s father suffers from Night Blindness and is unable to financially support the family. The family lives on north end of Eel street, right before it drops off into “the other part of town”. Connection to Boldewin (Joe) : Lou did scut work for a local instructutor when he could in order to make some extra coins to afford a lesson or two from the tutor Ezekial on geography and cartography. This helped him prepare for his entrance exam for the Long Sail Unit. In these lessons he met Boldewin (Joe). Although they were from vastly different backgrounds they enjoyed each others passion for learning. Lou is jealous of Boldewin, but not because of his wealth, because of his innate intelligence and ease of learning. Lou's success has always been based on work ethic, rather than natural gifts. Tyvarus Dixon (Mark) Tyvarus is a broad-shouldered, young man of 20 years. He keeps his brown hair cut short so it stays out of his brown eyes when he is on watch or in the middle of a brawl. At 5' 10" and 200 pounds: built like a tough guy. Tyvarus' parents, Jonus and Kay, live near the base of Resevoir Road, with many other lower middle-class human families reside. Jonus is an accountant who freelances. Being particularly good with numbers and honest in his job, work has been steady for a number of years. Kay spends her time at home. Her morning walk through town is well known by the commoners who are up at that early hour. Tyvarus has a brother, Jonus, who is learning the accounting trade from their father, and a sister, Catherine, who is currently apprenticing as a weaver. Tyvarus has started to make a living through mercenary work: primarily serving as a bodyguard or a shipmentguard for the local merchants. Because he takes his work seriously and does his work well (thank you, parents, for these traits), Tyvarus has a bit of a positive reputation amongst a small circle of folks. After work or between jobs, Tyvarus can usually be found at either The Bloody Knuckles Tavern or the Squeeling Pig Tavern...keeping his eyes and ears open for the rumor of work or the opportunity to "mix it up". He enjoys being a part of the action. Connection to Boldewin (Joe): As it turns out, Boldewin's family hired John (Tyvarus' father) to do some bookkeeping. John heard about a caravan, its contents needing guarding, and suggested Tyvarus for the job. Tyvarus worked as a guard on a merchant vessel belonging to Boldewin's family where he crossed paths with Boldewin. Over the next couple of months, Tyvarus worked several more times for Boldewin's family...each time being paid by Boldewin himself. Boldewin is a rich and pompus...but Tyvarus thinks all rich people are pompus. At the very least, Boldewin paid me on time and for the agreed upon price, so there may be some redeeming qualites to him. Connection to Betty (Dan): Tyvarus met Betty in a more social tavern setting...initially at the Bloody Knuckles Tavern. Placed a bet or two on Betty before and has even tag-teamed with him to pick up some spare coin during slow weeks. Tyvarus regards Betty more as an acquaintance than a friend...but Tyvarus regards most people, even his friends, as acquaintances. Why Character is in Harbor or at Sea During Red Gull Attack Jordan Davis (Vince) Age: 19, 5'8" tall, and a wirey 140 pounds. Brown hair, blue eyes, gregarious, outgoing, quick with a smile but very streetwise. Jordan will gladly step into the middle of any fight with little to no care for his own well being, and attempt to talk down the combatants, projecting his serene attitude to pacify combatants. Mostly this has been between relatively civil city folk, and his attitude toward combat hasn't really been tested in the crucible of war and real combat against truely evil creatures. He is even more likely to interpose himself between animals fighting, and because of the dangers, Jordan has decided that his church's offering of arms and armor would be wise to protect himself from stray, (obviously) accidental nips and bites. His order, , has accepted and trained him, but the elders are slightly tired of his talkative nature, and is more than happy to let him spend most of his time wandering the city streets preaching his brand of peace. Connection to Boldewin (Joe): Boldewin's upbringing might be considered by some as one of pampered, aristocratic living. That's only because they don't know what it means to be a son of a major family. As part of his well rounded upbringing his father insisted he did training with the families specialty war-show horses (giant beasts that are immensely powerful, but once trained are like the Arabian stallions, wheeling about in beautiful formation). One day he was tasked with breaking the spirit of an especially wild new stallion to his fathers stables. Normally, this would be left to only the most seasoned of stable hand, but his father pushed and pushed, so he finally jumped on its back. In almost no time it broke through the corral and into the streets, running pell mell, knocking people, carts, and everything in its path aside with equal disdain. Boldewin just clung to its mane for dear life, knowing to be thrown free would likely be his death. Jordan happened to be walking the streets nearby and saw him break free. Worried mostly about harm that the poor beast might do to itself he quickly leapt onto the back of one of the other wild stallions and coaxed it into following them. He was able to urge his mount to catch up to Boldewin’s, and with a sense of calm exuding him that belied the incredible race taking place on the streets, was able to reach out to the frothing mount, sooth it, and bring it back to peace. Leading both back to the families house, the two riders struck an almost instant friendship, forged in the near death experience (for Boldewin), and the exhilarating ride (for Jordan). In day to day life, the two don’t often have time to meet, but it seems that unerringly when Boldewin’s daily tasks include one of training with the stallions, Jordan ‘happens’ to be nearby. They can wile away a carefree afternoon, catching up on things as if no time had passed since they last met. Connection to Betty (Dan): Jordan was ‘introduced’ to Betty for the first time one late night at the Bloody Knuckles tavern. Jordan frequented that locale once he found out about the copious number of bar fights that seemed to mysteriously just happen, all within eyesight of a fortunate bookie who just happened to be willing to take bets. It was pretty obvious to Jordan that they ran illegal fights under the auspices of random brawls, especially after he noted that said bookies always gave a cut of the nights earnings to Bill, the disreputable owner to ‘cover breakage’. After trying to outright stop the fights for a few nights and getting nowhere, Jordan fell back to just trying to talk newcomers out of placing bets, in hopes of keeping business from increasing. He was accepted still because he would always help minister to the injured no matter what after fights, and as such played a valuable enough role. The night he met Betty was the first time in weeks he forced the issue. Betty had had too much to drink at a few other establishments, and after staggering into the Bloody Knuckles, proclaimed loudly he would fight the best man there to the death! Betting instantly sprung up in a frenzy, but Jordan stepped into the middle of the makeshift ring and at the top of his voice said ‘This will NOT HAPPEN! If you allow this, I shall withhold my healing from this place hence forth!’. The buzz in the tavern was audible, but to the man every fighter there lowered their eyes and would not meet Betty's gaze, nor his challenge. Seeing Betty staggering, barely able to keep his feet, Jordan said he would challenge him to a simple contest of strength. That seemed enough to content Betty. In his drunken stupor, Jordan was able to knock him from his feet in mere seconds, thereby ending the contest and allowing things to return to normal. Leading Betty back to a seat, more than a few were surprised to see Jordan walk over to the bookie and collect his winnings on himself. Jordan instantly turned that into some much needed hot coffee and food for Betty, and spent the rest of the night sitting with him, forging a bond of friendship slowly as the intelligence returned to Betty's eyes and he realized what he had done for him. From then there would be many a night that Betty would return to fight, but only to better his skills. He never again suggested a foolhearty fight to the death. Jordan would always be there in the back alley after the tavern closed to collect Betty, minister to his numerous injuries, and take him out for a meal with part of his winnings from betting against him. The pair would frequently wile away the remainder of the dark hours with Jordan trying to talk Betty out of his pugilistic ways, only to finally stumble out as dawn approached to try to get some much needed rest. To assuage his guilt, the remaining earnings would always be tithed back to the church whenever he awoke the next day. This has been their friendship for the last year or more. Why Character is in Harbor or at Sea During Red Gull Attack Betty (Dan) Betty: monk. bar brawler. A nice guy who always ends up on the wrong side of the law. Because of this he had limited access to larger weapons instead going for more of a brass knuckle/fist blade concealed weapon. This combined with his inquisitive nature led him to swing at a traveling WISE-MAN trying to break up said fight who put him down with little effort. He ends up following the WISE-MAN for many moons, eventually learning teaches him to center and control himself as well as a few techniques. Lou's version of Betty's life: Betty and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. He’s a got a real name, I don’t actually know it, quite frankly I am not sure he knows it, but I have always called him Betty. “Betty I can throw farther than you, betty I can eat more clams, betty I can run through the moving wagon” he was always saying it, and we just started calling him that. His Dad and his brothers called him Stick, I think because he was tall and thin but I don’t really know. I do know he hates that. When we were little he lived on our block, Eel Street. His Dad still worked then and his Mom was around. He first moved when we were eight, farther down the street, closer to the docks. When we were ten he moved to the other side of the docks, I don’t know where, my parents wouldn’t let me go to his house. He still showed up at mine though, by the time we were 12 he ate most meals with us. He didn’t really talk about it but everyone started leaving him. First his mom, that was sad, then his oldest brother, then the twins, finally there was no one left but Betty and his Dad. I don’t think his Dad worked much, my folks talked in hushed tones about him. At the time, I just thought he was a drunk but it may be worse. When my Dad got sick, Betty took it hard. I think he felt like he was bad luck or something. I think he may have taken it worse than me. I don’t know exactly what happened but when I went into the Navy, Betty went off the deep end. My sister Jasmine told me he started running with this older brother’s old friends. He started drinking and fighting more. I am pretty sure he did some robbing and stealing. My Mom told me he would drop off some coins every now and then. Betty just disappeared for a year when we were almost 17. We all thought he was dead. His brothers all left at that age and none of them ever came back. We even had a little service for him on one of my leaves. And then he came back. He’s still a mess. When he’s sober he’s pretty calm and focused. He talks about finding his way and losing his way a lot. He’s definitely a different person. It’s almost like he found something he could believe in. Problem is, he isn’t sober much. I try to keep him sober for our dart league games but they are in a bar. I am not always successful, and either way, I know when I leave he causes trouble. Sometimes Jordan from the church comes down and looks after him. Jordan’s a nice guy, he sucks at darts, but nice. I can’t imagine anyone else dealing with Betty. Boldewin Marchand (Joe) Boldewin is the eldest son of a self-made merchant. At a young age, Boldewin's father Gherard realized that his son had a knack for magic, just as he did. Unfortunately, Gherard came from a poor family and never learned how to properly hone his magical talent, instead he used his skills and knowledge to become a well to do herbalist and herb-merchant. At the age of 8, Gherard used a bit of coin to purchase a minor spellbook to teach Boldewin minor spell cantrips. Learning came quite easily for Boldewin, and he had a natural knack for spellcasting. Due to this innate ability, Gherard saved up a large sum of coin and sent Boldewin off to Brightplume, the elite school of wizardry on the main island. Boldewin is currently enrolled in his second year at Brightplume and has been shown to be a quick learner. When not studying for his current classes, Boldewin spends time reading through texts about magical lore and herbalism with a desire to help his father's business when he returns home. Boldewin prefers problem-solving to destructive magic: though he has learned a few offensive spells, he prefers to use magic to help those in need and to help solve problems he can't figure out with his intellect. Personality: Strives to understand, Curious, Even-Tempered, Optimistic, Conscientious, Cautious, Friendly, Engaging and Agreeable.